


I will never let anyone hurt you

by Fanlove



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Jack, M/M, Worried Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of nysm2 jack and daniel have been together for a while and then someone from jacks past comes back and starts texting threats to him and he doesn't tell anyone, well the horsemen find out whats going on and help jack before its to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first now you see me story and I hope you all like it, the characters may be a little OOC (out of character), if you don't like it feel free o comment ideas on how I can make it better

Jack, Merritt, Lula, Bu Bu and Li where all in the kitchen eating breakfast, as Daniel came into the kitchen and kissed his boyfriend jack on the cheek and whispered good morning to him as he sat next to him soon they all started to talk until breakfast was over, Later that day everyone except jack and Daniel was out of the house so they were in the middle of making out jack's phone buzzed and as jack reached to see who it was, when jack saw the text he suddenly went pale, Danny noticed this and took jacks phone from his hands "I'm back and I'm coming for you" he red out load Danny looked at jack and said "jack is someone threatening you cause if they are I'll kick their ass." Jack chuckled at Danny's protectiveness "yeah Danny I'm sure that's just an old friend joking around" jack replied And they went back to making out.

Later everyone was it the living room Doing their own thing Merritt was talking to Dylan about preforming again, Lula and Li where going some simple card tricks, Bu Bu was knitting a blanket and jack couldn't get his mind off that text then was brought out of his thoughts by danny's hand going around his shoulder "hey, you okay?" Jack smiled and said "yeah, just deep in thought" nervously and was glad that danny bought it, cause truth was that jack was really scared of the person who sent that text and he thought he would never see this person again after he ran away from home cause he couldn't take the abuse anymore. He never told the other horsemen about the abuse only that his father was an alcoholic and that his mother was a drug addict, and he was always hunted by his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short I will try to make the next chapter longer


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sitting on his and danny's bed reading a book when his phone buzzed again, jack looked at and it was another text 'you better watch your back you little bitch' jack was really getting scared knowing that his abusive father was contacting him again and knew were he was, suddenly the door opened revealing merritt "hey jack where've you been" jack quickly said "uh…uh you know just in here reading a book" merritt could sense that something was wrong "jack is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, merritt always thought of jack as his son and always wanted to protect him. "Merritt nothings wrong okay, now why were you looking for me?" Merritt suddenly remember why he came here "oh, uh, yeah dylan called, said he was gonna come by with some good news so I thought you should know sooner rather then later." Jack nodded and went back to reading his book when merritt left the room. 

Later Dylan came by like he said he would and they all went and sat in the living room "okay so whats the good news dylan" merritt asked, dylan laughed know merritt always wanted to get straight to the point, "right, well you guys know that i've been trying to get you all on stage again" they all nodded, dylan continued with a smile on his face "well I finally found a stage that well let you preform" with excitement in his voice, everyone cheered "yes, the four horsemen are back." Said Lula as she high fived merritt then they all got up and hugged cause they were all so happy with with the great news they just herd, but danny noticed that jack looked a little distracted "hey you okay babe" danny asked jack just said "yeah, i'm just shocked by the news, thats all" danny didn't believe what jack said, he felt like something was bothering his boyfriend but he knew if something was bothering jack he would come and talk to him about it, so for now danny let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so that was the second chapter and I put a little bit of Merritt acting like a father to jack


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, bad language and overprotective Danny

Jack was walking around Macau needing some fresh air and was trying to clear his head, suddenly he was roughly pulled into an alley and pressed up against the wall, then was punched in the face again and again and again, when the punches stopped the person that pulled him into the alley spoke "I told you i'd find you, you peace of shit" when jack heard that voice he went pale "now i'm gonna make you pay" said the man as he roughly pushed jack down and kicked him really hard "d-dad p-please d-don't" jack begged, but his dad didn't listen to him and just kept kicking him in the ribs and punching him in the face non-stop and kept saying "you fucking deserve this, you bitch" or "shut the fuck up" when jack begged him to stop. Finally when Eric wilder stopped he bent over near jack "and if you even think about telling anyone I well fuck kill you, you bastard!" He threatened and with one last kick to the stomach he left jack on the floor alone in that alley in pain. 

Meanwhile, in the house of the eye Danny was pacing back and forth worried about Jack and Merritt had, had enough of it "would you stop pacing atlas, i'm sure he's just fine" merritt said in a calm voice, danny shook his head "No, I just feel like somethings wrong" merritt sighed in frustration, then they heard the door open and saw jack stumble in and fall to the ground, danny was the first by jack's side "jack, babe what happened?" Danny asked as he look over his boyfriend to see how bad he was hurt, merritt saw the blood all over jack and quickly yelled "guys someone get a towel hurry" dylan, li, bu bu and lula quickly rushed over to see what the big deal was, when they saw jack all bloody and beaten they went over to help jack to the coach, dylan quickly got a towel to wipe the blood off and asked "jack what happened?" Jack wanted to say what really happened but he was to scared so he lied and said "um uh I was um jumped" danny rubbed jack's back and dylan asked "jack did you see the persons face or something?" Jack just shook his head and said "no all I saw was that he was wearing a grey sweatshirt and had brown hair" dylan nodded and said that he was going to find the bastard that attacked jack and left, lula was just shocked that someone would hurt jack and so was bu bu she couldn't thing of someone hurting him and li just felt so bad the his friend was attacked, ever since they met and li and his grandmother reveled the they where a part of the eye he and jack became best friends. Danny helped jack to their room so he could rest and danny could look over him making sure he wasn't badly hurt as jack laid on the bed danny just looked at him with concern and jack just smiled and said "danny I promise you i'm fine just a little banged up" danny nodded saying "I know I just hate seeing you hurt and if you see the dough that hurt you I want you to tell me so I can beat the crap out of him and see how he likes it" in a threatening voice jack smiled a small smile and said "I know you hate it when I get hurt and i'm sorry I put you through that but I swear i'm fine." Danny just smiled and walked over to jack, laid next to him on the bed and pulled jack next to him in his arms and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I made Li and Jack friends cause I felt like they would be.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since jack was attacked and the horsemen had started thinking of what magic tricksto do and started practicing the tricks they were going to do, jack was in the living room thinking of what to do for the show and was unaware that danny was looking at him from the kitchen counter and was thankful that the bruises on jack's face were slowly fading, danny walked towrads jack and asked "hey, what are you doing?" Jack look at danny and smiled "just thinking of what to do for the show" he replied, danny sat beside jack on the coach "so I was thinking that you and I could do a magic trick together" danny asked with a smile on his face, jack nodded his head yes and they started talking about what they where going to do. 

Later that day jack was feeling a little pain on his side so he went to his and dannys room are when he took his shirt off and saw a huge bruise on his side and thought that his dad might've broken a rib when he kicked him in the ribs, the door opened "hey jack-" Li stopped as he saw the bruise on jack's side "o my god jack what happened" Li asked with a concerned look in his eyes, jack look at his friend with a painful look on his face and said "nothing" as he walk to the bed and put his shirt back on. "The person that attacked you, he did it didn't he" said Li, jack nodded and quickly said "yes, but you can't tell anyone okay it's not even that bad." Li sighed "jack this looks bad you need to tell someone" jack knew that Li was right but danny was already worried about him and he didn't want to worry him any further "I know, but I just saw the bruise and it's probably just a bruise okay" said jack, Li nodded in defeat and said "okay, but if it doesn't heal in a few weeks or starts hurting to bad promise me you'll tell someone or go to the hospital" jack nodded "did you need something when you came in" jack asked nodding Li said "yeah, I wanted to see if you were okay cause you looked like you were in pain when you walked to your room, but you know now I know" jack just nodded not saying anything "hope you get better jack" Li said as he left and closed to door behind him, jack exhaustedly sighed and sat on the bed not knowing if he should tell the horsemen that he was hurt and not do the show or not tell them and take the risk of getting hurt further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for jack and danny's trick I thought it would be fun to have jack be lifted up in the air by a harness and make it look like danny is using magic to lift him up like danny did in the rain scene of now you see me 2 but soon something bad happens. Hope you like it

It was the day of the show and the four horsemen were back stage as the audience were in their seats wait for the show to start. Dylan was in the audience as so were Li and Bu Bu, soon the show started as the four horsemen jumped on stage when they where announced, Lula did some tricks with a bird making it disappear and having someone in the audience checking under their seat to see that the bird had reaped there. Merritt did a trick were he could guess the hole families names of an audience member "okay, now its almost the end of the show, but as always we saved the best for last didn't we danny." Merritt said facing danny, nodding danny said "yes, ladies and gentlemen for our last trick tonight I am going to make my boyfriend jack wilder levitate." The crowed cheered, but the horsemen didn't know if it was because of the trick they were going to do or because danny had basically just announced that he and jack were dating to the audience. 

Jack and Danny walked to the front of the stage and as danny starting to slowly left his hands up and the audience noticed that as he did jack's feet started to slowly left off the floor of the stage, but what they didn't know was that jack was being lifted by a harness. Jack was way on in the air, suddenly jack heard a snap and saw that one of the ropes broke, down on the stage Danny felt like something was wrong then,letting a small scream jack began to fall, danny start running to the center of the stage and thankfully caught jack in his arms, the audience clapped think it was apart of the trick, but all danny focused on was jack whispering "are you okay?" When jack nodded danny let jack stand not letting go of his hand "we are the four horsemen goodnight" they said and went backstage with dylan li and bu bu following "jack are you ok??" Was the first thing dylan said as he reached them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack nodded saying "y-yeah I'm fine" dylan looked at him and asked "are you sure? What happened?" jack shrugged "I don't know" he said, dylan looked up at daniel and asked "atlas what happened?" Daniel shrugged as well and said   
"I don't know something must have gone wrong" in an obvious tone,

"well obviously atlas it's not like jack just decided to fall" said dylan getting annoyed "I know that but I told you I don't know what it was that went wrong" danny said getting in dylan's face "O and what was it that went wrong huh, cause it's not like any of us would know, you and jack were the one's doing this trick so if anyone would know what went wrong it would be you" dylan said poking danny in the chest,

Jack had, had enough so he got up from his seat and put his left hand on danny's chest and right hand on dylan's chest trying to put some distance between them "guy's stop all we know is that the rope holding the harness just snapped and it couldn't have been anybody's fault, it could have been because the rope was old or not properly tied" he said trying to get them to stop arguing,

"even if that was the reason the rope snapped it would still be atlas's fault that happened because he probably didn't check the rope to see if it was tight enough or strong enough to use for the trick" said dylan "O yeah cause it just has to be my fault, maybe someone tampered with the equipment or replaced the rope-" danny said but was interrupted by bu bu who said "guy's stop, the only thing that matter's right now is that jack is okay and safe" dylan and danny both nodded agreeing with what bu bu just said.

The horsemen Li, bu bu, and dylan all went home to change into different nicer clothes to go out to eat and ease their mind's after the event that just happened, as they were eating and talking danny leaned closer to whisper "are you okay?" In jack's ear, jack smiled and turned his head to the right to face danny as he answered "yeah I'm fine" even though he was in a little pain from the bruise on his side, 

After an hour of being out and enjoying each other's company they went back home, merritt went to take a shower then go to sleep, lula went directly to sleep, bu bu did the same thing and so did Li and dylan, meanwhile danny was looking at jack who was laying on the bed worriedly, he figured that jack noticed because he asked   
"danny, why are you staring at me like that?" Danny shook his head and said "nothing just thinking about what would have happened if I didn't get there in time to catch you" jack smiled sadly,

"but that didn't happen, you cought me and I'm fine okay, I'm okay I'm not hurt, now come to bed" he said, danny smiled sweetly at him and walked towards the bed and climbed in under the covers, he kissed on the check and went to sleep happy that jack was okay, but little did he know that jack was in pain and was about to be in a lot more pain in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys who did you think did it jack's dad or someone else (non of the horsemen) hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
